1. Field
The present disclosure relates to polymers containing a group having at least two hydroxyls or a zwitterionic group and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of binding biomolecules to a support or methods of separating biomolecules therefrom are known. For example, protein separation devices including a ligand protein immobilized on a support are known. However, when such methods, which are used to separate protein that is specifically bound to a ligand, are used, non-specific binding of biomolecules to a support needs to be prevented to enhance binding and detection efficiencies.
Traditionally, to decrease a non-specific binding between a support and protein, a method of blocking a site of a support at which a non-specific binding occurs by using a blocking agent such as bovine serum albumin (BSA) is known.
Acrylate polymers belong to a group of polymers. Acrylate monomers that may be used in acrylate polymers include acrylic acids, methyl methacrylates, and acrylonitriles. Examples of the acrylate polymers include polyacrylate, polymethacrylate, and polyacrylonitrile. In addition, acrylate polymers may be acrylic elastomers, acrylic fibers, acrylic paints, or acrylic resins.
However, polymers containing a group having at least two hydroxyls or a zwitterionic group that exhibit low non-specific binding with biomolecules are still not known.